Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão
by Uchiha Kazeninaru
Summary: Oie! Cá estou eu de volta com a minha segunda fanfic aqui no site! ;3 ONESHOT YAOI feita de presente para: Renii-chan, Kimura-chan e Grazi-chan. Espero que gostem, vcs vão entender o título no final da fic! 8D Ah, mandem reviews! YAOI FOREVER! /o/


Olá povo! Acharam que iam se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? ;3

Sasuke – Quem dera...

Hunf! NARU-CHAAAAAAN O SASU-BAKA TÁ SENDO MAU COMIGO!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Naruto – Sasuke! Tadinha dela!!! Calma Naru-chan... – me consolando num abraço

Brigada!!! – fazendo "v" de vitória pro Sasuke e dando língua.

Sasuke - ¬¬"

Bons, amores da minha vida, hoje têm novidades: Essa fanfic foi feita de presente para as três primeiras boas almas que me mandaram reviews: Renii-chan, Kimura-chan e Grazi-chan(Não que eu vá presentear todos mas... Se você me mandou um review e seu nome não está aqui, imagine que está. \o\). Palmas pra elas!!! 8D

Espero que gostem dessa oneshot, pode estar meio estranha mas é de coração. Ah, e por favor, essa fanfic está cheia de casais e insinuações de casais estranhos (ou não). Então, não tentem entender, nem eu mesma sei o por que de ter feito esses casais. /o/

Mas particularmente eu gostei dessa fanfic. =3

Avisos rapazes!!! ;p

Sasuke – 1°: Se Naruto fosse da autora eu já teria me suicidado... Eu estou morto? Não?! Ah, sim obrigado. u-ú

Naruto – Yo minna!!! 2°: Oneshot com yaoi implícito (eu acho e-é), SasuNaru, GaaLee, casais estranhos & CIA.

Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão

-

By: Uchiha Kazeninaru

-

**Ah, bela noite estrelada, iluminada pela lua... Local: Uma pizzaria que acabara de abrir.**

Três garfos espetaram o último pedaço de pizza daquele grupo.

Naruto – Meu!

Sasuke – Ah, mas não é mesmo dobe...

Lee – Nananinanão! Esse pedaço de pizza é meu! Eu só comi um até agora, e vocês já comeram uns seis desde que nós chegamos!!!

Sasuke – E daí?! Ninguém mandou ser lerdo. u-u

Naruto – É isso mesmo! – passando o braço pelo ombro de Sasuke enquanto concorda com ele

Lee – Gaara! – agarrando no braço do Kazekage enquanto choraminga – Olha eles!

Gaara fica vermelho sem falar nada. Enquanto isso Sai desenha disfarçadamente uma Hinata que tenta se distrair e finge não perceber o roçar de pernas e mãos de Kiba e Gai. Uma Ino um tanto bêbada canta um acuado Shino, Shikamaru e Kankurou trocam telefones e confidências enquanto Temari tenta fazer seu amigo Neji declarar-se para Tenten que disputa quem come mais dangos com Chouji. Sasuke não se pronunciara novamente, ainda paralisado e um tanto vermelho pelo fato de que Naruto ainda não tirara o braço de seus ombros. Por fim, um Gaara muito vermelho diz.

Gaara – A pizza é do Lee. – tomando coragem e pondo o braço em torno da cintura da besta verde de Konoha

Lee – Nhá! Arigatou Gaa-chan!!! – dando um abraço no ruivo, agora da cor dos cabelos vermelho fogo

Naruto – Ai, que kawaii o casalzinho! – zombou o loiro inconseqüente

Gaara – fazendo um cafuné no Lee – Hm... Nem responde Lee, ele tá é com inveja porque não tem coragem de abraçar assim o Sasuke em público. – alfinetou

E foi aí que Naruto percebeu que ainda estava com o braço nos ombros do Sasuke.

Naruto – largando Sasuke vermelho – _"Mas estava tão bom..."_

Sasuke bufou visivelmente irritado com o afastamento de Naruto. Ele pôs os braços ao redor do loiro e entrelaçou uma de suas mãos com as dele.

Sasuke – **Pelo menos o meu parceiro me dá noites inesquecíveis e o seu não.**

Lee – **Mas posso passar a dar...**

Sasuke e Lee estavam com raios entre os olhos, Naruto estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça e Gaara observando o agora vazio prato de pizza.

Gaara – Hei, antes ali não tinha uma fatia de pizza? -.-"

Os outros três olham para o prato vazio.

Sasuke – Cadê? Ò_Ó

Naruto – Comofas?! T.T

Lee – Quem comeu? Ç__________________Ç

Sakura – Ah, eu comi Sasuke-kun. – se jogando em cima do Sasuke

Hã de onde você veio mulher?! Você nem tava nessa fanfic! o-O/

Sakura – Ué, eu estive aqui o tempo todo, eu sempre estou...

SPLASH!!! Hinata derramou um suco de uva na cara e na roupa da Sakura.

Hinata – Ah, dês-des-desculpa Sa-Sakura-san! Foi se-sem querer!!! _"Oh, desculpa Sakura – irônica – Isso que dá querer atrapalhar a única coisa boa que eu tinha pra assistir aqui... Hahahahahahaha!!!"_ – sorriso falso

Sai – _"Hinata, Hinata, você não me engana... E é por isso que eu gosto de você."_ Ih, feiosa! É melhor você lavar logo antes que manche! – sorriso falso²

Sakura – _"Grr... Hinata vaca maldita!!!"_ Porcaaaaaaa!!! Vem comigo!

Ino – Aiii, agora não Testuda! – agarrada no pescoço de Shino – Não vê que eu estou ocupada?! Não é Shin-chan! (N/a: a última frase nem pode ser chamada de pergunta, está mais pra uma exclamação mesmo... ¬-¬")

Shino – É, é isso mesmo. _"Bom, se não pode vence-lo, junte-se à ele..."_ Se você não percebeu estamos ocupados Sakura. – passando os braços ao redor da cintura da loira

Sakura furiosa vai sozinha ao banheiro, e Hinata, sorrindo falsamente vai até o balcão, fala algo com a garçonete e depois retorna calmamente. Logo depois uma garçonete pôs uma fatia de pizza entre Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Lee.

Hinata – Considerem... Um presente meu. – sorriso falso – _"Por me divertirem à noite toda. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!"_

Naruto – Ah, obrigado Hinata! – sorrisão e piscadela para morena

Sasuke – _"Hunf! __Babaca."_ – cruzando os braços e morrendo de ciúme do kitsune

Naruto – Esse pedaço é meu... – finca o garfo na pizza – E do Sasu-chan. – e sorrindo usa a outra mão para entrelaçá-la com a de um Uchiha muito vermelho

Lee – Não mesmo! – espeta a pizza com o garfo – É meu e do Gaa-chan!!! – chega mais perto anda do ruivo muito vermelho²

Sasuke – Minha e do Naru-chan.

Gaara – Minha e do Lee-chan!!!

Raios entre os olhos das duplas.

E em outro canto da mesa, Hinata não agüenta.

Hinata – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dando uma mega gargalhada

Temari – Hm?! O que foi Hina-chan? n.n

Hinata – Ah..?! – percebe o que fez – Ah, nada não...

Temari – Tabom então... – volta a falar com Neji

Hinata – _"Ai, ai, obrigada meninos... Obrigada por fazerem a minha noite a melhor de todas... Ah, e Sakura, não é nada pessoal... O caso é só que... Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão."_ n.n

**E assim a bela noite estrelada continuou com todo seu esplendor, iluminando esses jovens, seus amores, e a diversão de uma simples garota...**

-

**FIM! **Acabou a pizza ops, fanfic pessoal!!!Espero que todos (e especialmente as presenteadas) tenham gostado! ;3 Ah, e mandem **reviews**, senão o Sasuke manda um Chidori em vocês!!! ;p

Sasuke – E perdão a todos que perderam seu precioso tempo lendo essa merda. Sinto muito, infelizmente ela não morre fácil. u-ú

Morra³. ¬-¬/

Naruto – Hm?! Bom, foi bom ver vocês de novo! ^-^ Já ne!!! =D

Sasuke – Sayonara. ;x – pega o Naruto e leva embora.

Hei, me esperem!!! JA MATTA NE MINNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! /o/


End file.
